Lie Detectors and Games
by GirlInTheMirror121
Summary: The Glee Project. Robert Ulrich announces a unique homework challenge-a lie detector test to see which contestants are truthful and which are liars. Well, and to uncover some little secrets, too. But when Damian's test results are interesting...hmmm.


**Disclaimer: I don't know anyone from The Glee Project.**

**Note: Just a "what-if" thing I thought up of after watching the last episode of RuPaul's Drag Race. Not that any of them…okay, Alex. Anyway, here it goes. Oh, and this is Top 7-centric, because Tenacity week does not exist in my mind thanks to Marissa's unjust elimination.**

"Truthfulness?" Lindsay wrinkled her nose.

"Won't that be hard for you?" Marissa quipped.

Lindsay cast her a wounded glance. "No…"

"I hope we don't have to do anything too crazy," Damian sighed. "I mean, last week was bad enough, with Matheus going home."

"Yeah, and Lindsay kissed me," Cameron wiped his lips.

"Hey!" She protested. "That was directed!"

"Didn't mean I liked it," Cameron shot back.

"Stop fighting," Samuel rolled his eyes.

"Right," Marissa nodded, edging closer to Sam, who smiled at her. Ever since they had kissed in their video last week, they'd been, for lack of better terms, getting along well.

"So I wonder what kind of song we'll be singing this week," Hannah pondered aloud.

"I hope it's fun," Alex flipped the blue scarf around his neck.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to wait and see," Cameron said, and that was that.

_Next day_

"Lie detector tests?" Lindsay said amazedly. "Are you serious?"

"They're harmless," Robert Ulrich assured her. "It's just to mix things up. Whoever proves to be the most truthful will win the homework challenge this week." They all looked at each other in confusion. "Didn't you notice that there was no song on the blackboard this week?"

"Oh Jesus," Damian muttered. What if they asked him if he had a crush on anyone? He couldn't lie; it would read on the graph! It would show on TV! But if he told the truth…

"I'll go first," Hannah bravely volunteered. She answered simple questions at first, but then things started to get more personal.

"Do you have a crush on anyone in the competition?"

She sucked in a breath. "Yes," she answered quietly. The polygraph reader gave the camera a thumbs-up; she was telling the truth.

"Do you have a crush on Cameron?"

"No," she relaxed a bit. Another thumbs-up.

"Do you have a crush on Damian?"

"Yes," she admitted. A thumbs-up. Robert smiled to himself; what he'd been seeing on-set was now confirmed. He wondered if Damian felt the same way. Samuel went into the room next, cool as a cucumber, but that was the norm for Sam.

"Do you have a crush on anyone in the competition?"

"Yes," he crossed his legs calmly. He got a thumbs-up.

"Do you have a crush on Marissa?"

"Yep," Samuel licked his lips. Of course, he was telling the truth. But Robert didn't need a lie detector test to know that was true; he'd seen it last week on the set first-hand. On and on it went until Damian and Cameron were the last two to go in. Cameron slid in first.

"Cameron," Robert sighed, tired of asking the same questions over and over. "Do you have a crush on anyone in the competition?"

"No," he said, for he had a girlfriend at home. There was tense silence as his graph was read. After several moments, the polygraph reader gave him a thumbs-up. Robert frowned; he was _sure _that Cameron did, in fact like someone there, but maybe his suspicions were wrong. Finally, Damian walked in; the one he had been looking forward to do this the most. The poor boy was jumpy as a frog, nervously twitching his hands and looking from side to side. It was obvious that he had a secret that he did _not_ want anyone there to know. But hey, wasn't that what reality TV was all about? Damian relaxed as he was asked the typical questions. Hey, this is easy! He thought to himself. This isn't bad!  
>"Damian, do you have a crush on anyone in the competition?"<p>

Damian froze. His heart started to beat wildly. "What?" He tried to spin around, his breathing heavy and hard.

"Do you have a crush on anyone in the competition?" Robert repeated the question.

"N…n…no," Damian choked out. He got an immediate thumbs-down, but no expert was needed to tell that he was blatantly lying.

"Is it Lindsay?" Robert asked, curious to see where this was going.

"NO!" Damian said loudly and firmly. Thumbs-up.

"Hannah?" Robert tried.

"No," Damian said a bit quieter. A few moments, and then a tentative thumbs-down.

"Cameron?" Robert asked gently.

"WHAT?" Damian spun around again, his heart again beating wildly. "No! No way!"

A big, fat thumbs-down.

"You're free to go now," Robert told him. The young boy was trembling visibly as he was detached from the various wires that were connected to him. The results were strange to him. It appeared that Damian liked Hannah (which was nice, because she liked him as well), but it also seemed that Damian liked Cameron, of all people. And of course, Samuel and Marissa liked each other, but Lindsay had confessed to liking both Damian and Samuel. Oh what a tangled web they weave, Robert chuckled to himself as he decided who had been the most truthful in that hour of his time. He ultimately declared Marissa the winner of the challenge and sent them on their way.

_Later_

"So how insane was that lie detector thing?" Cameron shook his head. "Like, wow."

"I know," Alex rested his hands in his chin and leaned on the table. "Crazy!"

"Well, _I _for one-"

"Shut up, Lindsay," Samuel headed her off at the pass. She whimpered and sulked in her seat. "Hey, how about we do something fun to take the edge off?"

"I'm thinking we play KDM," Hannah suggested.

"Yeah," they all agreed, except Damian, who looked lost.

"Wait, what's KDM?"

"Kiss, Diss, Marry," Hannah explained. "You get three choices, and you have to say which one you'd kiss, which one you'd marry, and which one you'd diss."

"Oh, okay," he leaned back, tipping his chair back a bit.

"I'll go first," Marissa said. "Okay, Samuel. I'll ask you first."

"Hit me," he spread his arms out in challenge.

"Ryan, Ian, or Brad. KDM."

Sam cracked up. "Oh God," he said through his laughter. "I guess I'd kiss Ian, diss Brad, and marry Ryan. If I marry Ryan, I totally win the competition. Alright, my turn to ask. Uh, Hannah, I'll ask you. Taylor Lautner, Robert Pattinson, or Daniel Radcliffe. KDM."

"Oh, you gave me a hard one!" She groaned. "Hmmm. I think I'd kiss Dan, marry Taylor, and diss Rob."

"Team Jacob!" Marissa high-fived her. "I approve."

Hannah giggled. "Okay, Damian, I'll ask you next."

"Oh Lord," he moaned. "I'm scared."

She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Lindsay, Marissa, or me. KDM."

"Ack," he covered his red face with his hands. "Oh, God…um…I know I'd definitely diss Lindsay."

"Offended," she hung her head low.

"And I'd kiss Marissa, but on the cheek," he said quickly so Sam wouldn't get angry with him for choosing 'his girl'. "So I guess that means I'd marry Hannah."

"Oooooh!" Alex teased him. "Damian likes Hannah! Damian likes Hannah!"

"Shut up," Damian mumbled. "Cameron, buddy! Your turn! Okay. So here's a good one. Adele, Darren Criss, and…me," he whispered the last word. "KDM."

"Really, Damo?" Cameron shook his head at his best friend. He sighed. "Alright. I'd…oh damnit, you gave me a tough one! Fine, fine. I'd marry Adele…ah, I can't diss you, Damo. I'd have to diss Darren and kiss you."

"Whoa," Sam slammed his hands on the table. "I'd like to see this."

"What?" Damian whipped his head towards the dreadlocked boy. "WHAT?"

"You wanna see me and Damian kiss?" Cameron clarified.

"It…would be kind of hot," Lindsay admitted.

"And we all know Damian's totally hard for Cameron."

"Alex!" Damian squealed, turning a nice shade of scarlet. "I…but…I…"

"You're not denying it, I see," Alex wiggled his tongue at the Irish boy.

"You're looking pretty red there, Damian," Marissa smiled. "If you have feelings for Cameron, you can tell us. We can keep a secret. The cameras aren't rolling this hour, remember? It all stays here."

"I…I totally do not…no way…he's my best friend!" Damian's eyes darted.

"He's so lying," Alex rolled his eyes. "Boy, I happen to have excellent gaydar, and you're making it go off like sirens right now."

"But I…"

"Damian, if you like me, please, just say it," Cameron said gently.

"I like you," Damian muttered unintelligibly.

"What was that?" Samuel leaned in. "Did I maybe hear a confession?"

"I like you," Damian said under his breath.

"For God's sake, Damian, out with it!" Hannah demanded

"I LIKE YOU," Damian yelled. "BOTH OF YOU."

Lindsay nearly fell off her chair. "Whaaaaaa?"

"Wait," Hannah closed her eyes. "You like me…_and_ Cameron?"

"Yes," Damian said miserably.

"So you're bi," Alex stated.

"Yes," Damian closed his eyes.

"I smell a threesome," Sam raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Shut up," Damian moaned.

"Hey," Cameron placed his hand over Damian's. "It's okay. This doesn't change anything between you and me. I can't say I like you back, because I'm straight-"

"Except on Thursdays," Alex interrupted. Cameron glared at him.

"—but we're still best friends," Cameron continued. "In fact, I happen to know that Miss Hannah," he looked in her direction. "She likes you too, man."

Damian lit up a bit. "Really? She does? I mean, you do?"

"Uh, yes, actually," she blushed.

"So…so everything's okay then," Damian smiled.

"Yes," Cameron smiled back at him. "Everything's great."

"And the truth has set him free," Marissa said quietly.


End file.
